


it was only one hour ago it was all so different then

by terra_vae



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terra_vae/pseuds/terra_vae
Summary: THE FINALE BATTLE BEGINS AND THIS IS HOW IT ENDS.





	it was only one hour ago it was all so different then

**Author's Note:**

> I took all the spoilers I knew for the finale and wrote an au.

The final battle begins and this is how it ends.

 

Rumplestiltskin fights his mother. He and Belle are cornered in the Pawnshop. He is using the newly made wand to protect his wife but it's not easy. The Black Fairy is immensely powerful and has her own wand.  

 

Blue, in the back of the shop, is getting all kinds debris thrown at her. She is not bothered, of course, thanks to her coma.

 

Gideon is stuck outside the protective spell around the building. He tries to break in but every attempt is useless. He remembers what the Black Fairy told him. If he does what he was supposed to and kills the Savior she will know and she will spare his birth mother's life.

 

He teleports away.

 

 

The Black Fairy is gaining on Rumple more and more. Taunting him, and is about to attack Belle when he does the only thing he can think of. He pours every single ounce of magic, emotion he has as the Dark One into that piece of wood. It could kill him, but there is no other way. And it works. The Black Fairy is gone, turned to dust. He falls down the same time her remains reach the ground.

 

When Belle rushes to his unconscious form and kisses him, there is rainbow colored light bursting through the Pawnshop. Their true love's kiss finally breaks his curse.

 

Only now, without his magic, they have no way of letting Gideon know that they are safe. He does what he was told and confronts Emma on Main Street.

 

They fight. It is just like how Emma has seen it. She does well, but her hands spasm and then he stabs her in the stomach.

 

She goes down and her life flashes before her eyes as her heart stops. Then there is a white light, waiting for her to cross over.

 

She hears a sound. Regina is shouting her name, calling her back.

 

Suddenly there is an other Emma Swan standing next to her, dressed in black and white contrasting her own red and blue wear. This other Emma, the Savior tells her that it would require all the magic she has but if she gives it up, gives her, the Savior up, she can go back.

 

The decision she is makes becomes clear when the fallen Emma Swan wakes up without a scratch on her and easily defeats Gideon. He stops fighting because his parents find a way in the Pawnshop to let him know they are safe.

 

He goes to them.

 

Henry is the first to rush to Emma but the other's aren't far behind. They ALL hug with their former Savior in the middle. One big happy family.

 

 

The Stiltskins are hugging too.

 

Later, the Blue Fairy is awoken with Gideon and the sword's help and in return she offers up the chance to make him a baby again if he wants that. He takes it without much thinking.

 

AND LIFE GOES ON IN STORYBROOKE.

 

David resigns as Deputy and gives his star to Hook at the Sheriff's station. Emma and Snow are smiling, Regina rolls her eyes but goes with it. She gets a "phone call" from Zelena through her pocket mirror and leaves them to their shenanigans.

 

Charming, Snow and baby Neal move in to the farm house that stands empty now that Zelena had left for Oz, starting her own redemption.

 

 

Emma makes sure she has her service weapon and a gun in her ankle holster before she takes Hook with her to patrol in the bug that's been modified to fit this purpose. They smile and goof around.

 

Belle and Rumple pack their stuff and leave Storybrooke with their baby boy. Whether they will ever return, only time will tell.

 

Regina and Emma take Henry to school. They both kiss his forehead as a goodbye. Violet joins him and his mothers watch as they walk to the other kids. Snow is there, teaching.

 

EVERYONE IS HAPPY.

 

 

**_THREE YEARS LATER_ **

 

 

A traffic sign indicates we are near Boston on the highway where a yellow Ford GT breaks the silence. It's speeding on the road, chasing after a black sports car and it's gaining on it. After some takes and turns and the sounds of brakes protesting, the GT successfully stops the other car.

 

EMMA SWAN, in jeans and her red leather jackets get out of it with a gun in hand that she is pointing it in the direction of the other driver.

 

There is movement from the Porsche, a man and a woman get out.

 

"Just nice and easy!" she says to the guy while looking at the disheveled female passenger. "Are you okay?"

 

She nods, comes closer, stands next to her. Emma never anticipates an attack from the girl. The knife is in her stomach before she could use the gun and while she is on the ground in a pool of her own blood the two people she chased run back to their car and leave.

 

 

Hook is sitting at the desk in the Sheriff's station, typing on a not so ancient computer with one finger. He is in jeans and plaid, looking very David like and there are glasses sitting on his nose.

 

The phone rings. He picks it up but can't say anything before the tirade, just listens to whoever is on the other side of the line.

 

"David and Snow are back in Fairy Tale Land until next month, yes. ... Fine. I'll go and make sure no one is breaking into their house. Thanks, Leroy."

 

And so Hook puts down his reading aid, stands up, walks out and drives there. The cruiser is soon parked in front of the farm house. He does draw his service weapon that he steadies with his hook and looks around. There is nothing unusual outside and he knows where the keys are. He uses them. Almost immediately he finds what could have been the unusually activity the dwarf reported.

 

Zelena is in there.  She is sitting on top of a table.

 

"What are you doing here?" Hooks asks putting his gun back into its holster while Zelena remains in the exact same spot.

 

"I am feeling nostalgic," she says. "The loft is not as spacious as this place."

 

"Someone saw you. They thought you were robbing the place. You made me draw my gun."

 

"Deputy, I think someone strange is going on at the Charming's place..." she says using a certain male voice.

 

Hook looks confused. Zelena gets down from the tabletop and moves towards him quickly. It looks like she will dart to the door right behind him but then she doesn't change directions.

 

She bumps into him, with her chest to his chest and her mouth to his mouth. They kiss, passionately. He picks her up and they go up on the stairs.

 

 

Nothing has changed in the mayoral mansion it seems. Everything looks the same, including Regina who's sporting short hair. She is on the phone with someone walking around in her foyer in front of a door and the window to her backyard.

 

She is smiling brightly.

 

"I can't wait for you to come home. It's been too long. ... Yes, a month is an eternity. I miss you."

 

 

Hook and Zelena are in bed, cuddling. She has her hand above his heart.

 

"You are thinking way too hard after what we just did," she teases him. "What is it?"

 

" I was thinking why can't we just go to your actual place or mine."

 

"You know why, because Robin's at my place and I don't want people to start speculating that I had anything to do with your divorce. This is fun."

 

"Yes, and we have been having fun for, what, a year and a half now?"

 

"I see," she says. "You want to go public," it is not a question, she knows it.

 

"I think it's time."

 

"Okay, we'll tell them."

 

She kisses him, he rolls her over. It's time for round two of making tacos.

 

 

Someone is moving around in an apartment, a woman in jeans. She is blonde and she is taking off her shirt.

 

It's Emma. She doesn't hold herself like she has just been stabbed. She looks fine.

 

A door opens somewhere behind her. She starts to move faster, rubbing her stomach area.

 

Regina walks through a door in her foyer and ends up on stairs that lead to this "apartment" which makes it clear Emma's place is in the basement level of the Mills house.

 

"Hey! I saw your car and heard you come in the back. I was just talking to Henry..."

 

Emma is standing with her back to her and Regina sees that she is changing but it doesn't stop her from making her way down the stairs.

 

Emma closes the closet door and turns around.

 

Regina gets a glimpse of her abdomen. There is nothing but unblemished skin stretching over her flawless abs. The sight is gone soon as Emma dons a green shirt and asks,

 

"How is our son?"

 

In the closet, on the floor her grey shirt is sitting, saturated in blood with a hole in it.

 

**_FADE OUT_ **

****

**_UNTIL NEXT SEASON_ **


End file.
